Sirius-ly in love
by park16806
Summary: Beatrice is just a good friend of Sirius. A friend. But her feelings start to change towards him. It takes a boyfriend, eavesdropping, nagging from her friends, lectures from portraits for her to realize. She had crazy two years left in Hogwarts. Was that enough time to realize and get the boy?


**A/N: Hi people, what's up? :D This is my third story, I suddenly got obsessed with Sirius/OC *sheepish smile* so here goes!**

**If you read 'Friends, Frenemies, and Couples?' I can tell you this is a bit more.. uh.. adult stuff than that. **

**Anyways! Let's get to it ;) **

****Chapter one

"Sirius, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Beatrice said.

"I don't know, a few thousand times," Sirius said.

Beatrice glared at him.

"Oh, loosen up, Bea!" he said, doing a weird jiggle dance, "See? Like me! Loosening up!"

"Stop it, Padfoot, you're embarrassing us," James said.

"I'm starting to doubt the faith of humanity," Remus commented.

Beatrice laughed and Remus smiled despite of himself.

"You're the one to talk, James," Sirius said.

"Hi guys!" Dorcas said cheerfully, joining the table.

"Hi!" they said.

Lily sat down far off from James as possible.

Being the first day of sixth year, they were being fairly calm.

It was always like this. Dorcas, Beatrice, Lily and the Maurderers hanging out.

"How was your holiday?" Remus said.

"My mother got into a fight with my father," Dorcas said, "So overall, it went well,"

"My sister got stressed," Lily grumbled. James attempted to console her but she shrugged him off.

"Sirius decided to move in with me," James said.

"I heard! I'm sorry about what happened in your family," she said with sympathy.

"It's alright," Sirius shrugged.

Beatrice put a hang on his shoulder in a consoling friendly way.

"Oi, don't get sympathetic with me, Beatrice," Sirius said.

Beatrice smiled and removed the hand.

"And yours, Beatrice?"

"Oh, you know.." Beatrice muttered.

"Did you argue with your parents again?" Dorcas said.

Beatrice shrugged.

"What do you mean, again?" Sirius blinked.

"Did you live under a rock for the past few years? She argues with her parents all the time!" James snapped.

"James! Must you say it that way?" Dorcas hissed.

"It's okay," Beatrice said hurriedly, "It's just.. they called me a freak, that's not really pleasant,"

"Sounds like my sister," Lily said unhappily.

Sirius was looking at her with sorry eyes.

"It's okay!" Beatrice said in an overly loud voice, "Honest!"

They'd slapped her. That was okay, wasn't it?

"Well, first class starts in five minutes! Come on, guys, let's go!" Lily cried, jumping up.

They all ran towards to their first class- Transfiguration.

"You're not late!" Professor McGonagall looked surprised.

"Of course, Professor. Me and Remus are in the group, after all," Lily said.

They all laughed.

"Sit in a boy girl fashion," Professor McGonagall said.

Beatrice clambered into a seat next to Sirius, because this was Transfiguration and she either sat with Sirius or James in Transfiguration. Them being a Animagus and all.. But she had left James available for Lily.

Lily, however, sat down next to Remus. Ah well, smart people stick together.

Dorcas sat down next to James. Peter squeaked in confusion, then sat down alone.

Class started and Beatrice decided to rely on Sirius on most of the things.

"Today we will try transfiguring a rat into a cup," Professor McGonagall said.

"That's great offense to Peter!" Sirius said, grinning.

Beatrice laughed quietly.

She explained and got them started.

Beatrice carefully looked at the rat on her table.

"You wanna demonstrate first?" she said.

"Sure," Sirius said.

With the flick of his wand, the rat turned into a cup.

"How do you do that?" Beatrice blinked, copying him, but failing.

Sirius chuckled as the rat did a twirl in the air and Beatrice gasped.

"I'll help you," he said, coming behind her and putting an arm around her.

His hand covered her hand and he gave her the feeling of the snap. It worked.

Beatrice felt something.. odd. The touch of his hands were left burning to her skin.

She felt something different. What was it? She had no idea.

**A/N: Was it really bad? Sucky? Should I continue? If you hate it, I'll just leave it as a one- shot, change the title to 'That feeling' or junk like that. Or just delete it.**

**We'll see! :) **

**~Grace **


End file.
